That
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: We never did see how Makarov was going to punish everyone after the Galuna Island Arc... This is my own funny one shot about what it could have been. Careful if you're squeamish, but should be okay for most readers.


I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, this is written purely for my enjoyment, and the enjoyment of the readers; I give all rights and credit to the original creator(s).

That…

Natsu got in trouble…. A lot… In fact half the guildhall burning to the ground, and being iced by Gray, wasn't uncommon. Actually it was more common that there was a commotion of some kind, with Natsu in the middle of it, more often than not. But this… THIS took the cake…

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Makarov thundered, tripling in size.

"Erza started it!" Natsu yelled.

"No I didn't, Mira started attacking me again!"

"No I didn't! You're the one that insulted my style of clothing! And anyways, Gray and Natsu were brawling again already!"

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IS! YOU WILL ALL BE PUSHINED!"

"I see, very well then master what must I do for you?"

"Don't just take it lying down!" Mira nearly screamed.

"If the master is going to punish us, then we cannot complain."

Behind them was the library, there were books everywhere, hacked slashed, burned, sopping wet, and overall destroyed. This was especially true for most of the guild records, where there was a large amount of damage. The books had been getting re-organized when this all happened, so most of the records were unsalvageable.

"You may all go eat a meal while I determine your punishment. And don't even dare to run; I'll give you a punishment far worse than what I decide if you do." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

There was a collective thought, _Crap…_

The four scolded children trudged up to the kitchen to take their master's offer and ate a meal, well, Natsu ate about seven meals, and some fire for desert, but nonetheless they all ate.

Meanwhile, Makarov chuckled evilly as he watched Natsu eat, oh had had decided their punishment before that… As in, he had planned on Natsu eating the guild out of hall and money. The trap was already set, and he had placed a contraption to make them all miserable in their punishment place.

He burst through the door and Erza dropped her cake while Mira glared and continued eating her pear. Natsu ate one last ball of fire and Gray, sat where he was, since he'd been finished eating first.

"I've decided your punishment, now come with me." He said.

They all walked behind him, looking and feeling scolded, and perhaps a little scared, after all they had no idea what Makarov was planning; but if they were to go off of past experience then they could be sure it would be terrible. Dread filled Natsu especially as they entered the train station…

"G-G-Gramps…? Wh-what are we doing a-at the train station…?" Natsu asked, looking sick just at the thought of trains.

"We're all going for a ride."

Gray laughed. "Ha ha! Guess we aren't getting punished, unless the threat of you barfing on us is our punishment!"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled, though since he was feeling queasy it didn't come out very strong.

"Master, perhaps it's not the best idea to put Natsu on a train right now, he just ate and…"

"We're going on a trip, and you're all sharing space for that time."

At that moment Jet and Wakaba jumped down and Jet used his speed to tie them all up with rope. They tied it off and the children were placed on the train the train whistled, and just as the train began moving so did they, and they went in circles. Other than Natsu desperately trying to keep the fire he had just eaten from spewing on Gray... No luck, Gray felt the fiery substance (Luckily dimmed in heat thanks to Natsu's efforts) drizzle down his neck and bare back, though he didn't know when he lost his shirt...

"Eww! Natsu! That's disgusting!" Gray yelled, trying to freeze the fire substance away. However he couldn't. "What, I… I can't use my magic!"

Mira tried as well, though she had a feeling that she would be unable as well.

"You used Enchanted Rope didn't you master?" Erza asked. She closed her eyes as the constant spinning was beginning to get to her.

"Yes; which means that you cannot leave that place without help,"

Mira was also closing her eyes. Gray preferred the dizziness to feeling the fire creeping down his back. Natsu couldn't focus on the spinning since he was so overly nauseated. It was far worse than usual since he had just eaten a lot.

A sudden jolt caused his stomach to lurch and lean to the side. Erza got it right in her lap, and this time it wasn't just fire…

Erza groaned with a grossed out look on her face.

Later Mira's hair met with Natsu's stomach contents, as well as Gray again.

Two days later…

As the four children exited the train - though Natsu was being carried by Macao, who had greeted them looking way too chipper and waaaaay to clean for their liking… They immediately ran for or were taken to the guild hall, halfway there Natsu managed to recover partway, and Gray, feeling some sympathy for him since they had all suffered about the same motion sickness during the trip due to the spinning, helped Natsu until her recovered. They took showers then entered the bathroom where Erza and Mira were already bathing. The two, not really caring that there were two girls sitting in the tub already, jumped in and they all sat in companionable silence.

For months after that Mira, Gray, and Erza couldn't find it in themselves to tease Natsu about his motion sickness, because they understood. In fact they stood up for him whenever anyone complained or teased him.

Macao sat on the stool next to Makarov and said, "You know that train ride sure brought those kids closer together."

Makarov nodded, there hadn't been a fight since the train ride, and that had been three months ago. Makarov closed his eyes and relaxed… Just as a crash echoed through the room and there was a resounding crash of something that sounded breakable and important…

His eyes snapped open and he saw Gray and Natsu having a fist fight while Erza tried to stop them until Mira provoked her...

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Macao said, jumping behind the counter to avoid a sword that had flown in and embedded itself just where he had been sitting.

"These brats are going to be the death of me…" Makarov muttered, hoping they didn't destroy anything too expensive or important. And if they did… Well, he knew how to deter them…


End file.
